


Best Little Teahouse in Portland

by GirlsLikeKings



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, He needs more love, Monsta X Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot, Spontaneous sex, got the title from various sources, honestly i dont know what i was thinking, hyungwon smut, its stolen hotel room sex, so I loved him up, they're the best really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsLikeKings/pseuds/GirlsLikeKings
Summary: Another one of my gems, Hyungwon and his reader go for some spontaneous fun at a fancy hotel.





	

We stopped at a little teahouse in Portland after our day at the beach. The cool breeze from the waves had me wanting some herbal tea. 

The teahouse was one of those cute little hangouts right next to the Embassy Suites. There we sat, outside amongst the trees and fading skylight. The waitress came and took our orders: Two herbal teas with honey. Hyungwon had been staring at this old couple as they walked hand in hand into the hotel with their luggage. 

I said, “Don’t they look adorable?”

He looked at me and smiled, “Yeah.  Makes me want to settle down and drag my ridiculously heavy luggage into a super fancy hotel.”

I giggled and rolled my eyes, “Same.” 

I had ripped open a bag of honey to put into my tea. Some of the sweetness spilled on my finger and I licked it off.  I saw as Hyungwon watched me suck on my finger, it was one of those things I had done without thinking and hadn’t realized the connotation.  I put more honey on my finger and licked it off again.  Then I poured more and this time he reached over.  He took my hand and licked it off.  Sucked.  I didn’t resist, in fact I pretended like it was no big deal.  It was pretty difficult because I could see his bulge rising higher than the mountains we passed on the way here.  I clenched my teeth so I could hold on to the moan that was clogged inside my throat. 

“What’s on your mind?” My voice low and thick as I spoke.

“You really wanna know?”

“Don’t be shy.”

“All this closeness has me craving…”

“Craving??“ 

He was still holding my sticky hand when we got up to go. “Where are we going??”

“Come along,” Hyungwon said leading me through the hotel lobby. 

“What are you doing??”  I said as we approached a room on the highest floor. 

“Stop asking questions.”  He uttered as he approached a smiling maid. 

“Oh I’m sorry.  We weren’t finished with the room yet.  Could you come back later??”

“How long??” 

“About 2 hours.”

The maid nodded and handed us fresh towels. Hyungwon put up the Do Not Disturb sign and closed the door behind us.  Damn, the adrenaline was really turning me on.  How did I end up here in a stolen hotel room??

Hyungwon held my face, and kissed me.  I moved myself against the wall, trying not to fall from the impact.  We stood in that position for what seemed like hours, just kissing like we would never kiss again.  He rubbed my breasts like they were the best thing since collars were invented.  He teased his hand all up and down my thighs like he was searching for something people search for.  He pressed his body all up against mine.  Moved his crotch in the crevice where mine lived.  Made small circles.  He was hard enough to make me forget about any concrete pole I’d seen a little while ago.

I moaned as he chewed my neck, real soft bites that made me wetter than the ocean made the sand on the beach.  It made me even hotter, realizing we could be walked in on at any moment.  Suddenly my skirt was around my waist and his pants and boxers were thrown across the room. 

“Go to the bed.” I commanded him in between kisses.  He nodded and made his way to the bed. 

I pushed him back and kissed him.  Slow and Easy, I lowered myself on him.  I could hear his moans as I began to push up and down increasing intensity as I began to fit him better. 

He grabbed my waist and I moved his hands, “No touching.  Just fuck me.”  Outside I could hear patrons walking up and down the hall trying to find their rooms.  I wondered if any of them could be for this room, until I felt Hyungwon squeezing the sheets in ecstasy.  I smiled, “You like that huh??” All he could let out was Fuck…

Our sweaty bodies were one as we moved like sex was going out of style.  I had lost control but I had the right to lose control.  Rocking back and forth, I felt him swell inside me.  I heard myself let out some sounds and wailed some words that told him how much I admired him.  I placed my hands on his chest and told him I was going to cum, he but his luscious lip as he uttered the same.  He smacked my ass as we both came together loudly and in sync with each other. 

“Holy shit.” I hopped off of him and laid down beside him trying to catch my breath.

“Yeah. That was pretty intense.”

**Author's Note:**

> [ Visit me on Tumblr! ](http://sunkissedkpops.tumblr.com)


End file.
